Seeing in a whole new light
by harrys hula girl
Summary: Post Hogwarts...Hermione and Charlie are the only single ones left in the family. After a late night conversation, new feelings are realized. Now what do they do? THX SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, but the story is mine.**

Sometimes life throws you a curve; does something that leaves you wondering about your sanity. For Hermione Granger, this was one of those moments. She was sitting on the sofa in her flat, her legs curled underneath herself, wondering what in the hell she was thinking! She was not supposed to be thinking about him in that way!

"_He's like a brother to you!" _Her head screamed.

But unfortunately (or fortunately depended on how you look at it) her heart was telling her something completely different.

It had started earlier that evening when she was attending one of the Weasley's frequent family gatherings. Hermione had been going to the Burrow for these occasions for years. Ever since she had been 11 years old and had become friends with Ron Weasley, she had felt like a part of the family. The Burrow had become like a home to her. All through her years at Hogwarts and now the five years since they had graduated, the Burrow always welcomed her. More often than not, it was a safe refuge from the rest of the world. You could always count on the ramshackle home and the family that lived there to be just what you seemed to need.

One of her best friends in the world was Ron Weasley. She had met him at school along with her other best friend Harry Potter. They were inseparable. Through all their adventures and life threatening moments over the past 12 years, they had remained close. Hermione and Harry had both lost any family that they had (Hermione's parents had died four years ago in a death eater attack and Harry's had been killed when he was a baby). For the two of them, Author and Molly Wealsey and their seven children (who all survived the war, thank merlin!), had now become the family that Harry and Hermione spent all their time with. It just felt right. Even though Molly and Author could never replace her parents, they were as close to it as you could come. Hermione loved them.

Then of course there were the Weasley's children; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. Bill was the oldest; the big brother to all of them and Hermione felt that way about him also. Bill was great for advice (both solicited and unsolicited). He had gotten married a few years ago to Fleur. They seemed happy and now were starting their very own Weasley clan. Then there was Percy. He used to be such a terrible git, but had come to his senses and was once again back with his family. Percy got married last year to a witch he met at the ministry. His wife Nina, was just as smart and ambitious as he was. They were a perfect match. The twins, Fred and George, still the pranksters as ever, we successful with their joke shops and had themselves settled down. George and his wife, Katie, had their first child a month ago. Ron had become an auror along with Harry and had met a very sweet witch named Danielle. They got married three months ago and were still in that nauseating "honeymoon" phase. It was cute, but there were definitely only so much the family could take before someone yelled "Get a room!" Ginny was dating Harry. Everyone knew that they would be together, there was no denying the connection those two had.

Hermione chuckled to herself. She remembers at one time how everyone said the same thing about her and Ron. They actually tried dating each other, it only lasted two dates before they both admitted that they were much better off being just friends. Ron was like a brother to her. Nothing more.

But then again, isn't that they was she should be thinking about _him _right now too?

This was infuriating her.

It all started tonight right after dinner. The newest generations of Weasleys had been put to bed and all of the adults were now sitting in the lounge chatting with one another. The conversations stopped however when Harry cleared his throat and announced that he had asked Ginny to marry him the night before and she had said yes. After a round of gushing women crying and hugging the newly engaged couple and kisses on the cheek and pats on the backs with congratulations from the various men, all conversations now floated to the topic of the wedding.

Hermione sighed and smiled. She was genuinely happy for the two of them. After everything that they had been through, they deserved to have a life together. Despite Hermione's smile, a part of her was saddened and a little bit jealous. It was happy times like these that reminded her that she had no one like that in her life. She wanted a boyfriend, fiancé, a husband. She wasn't dating anyone. She hadn't been serious with any man yet where she could even think of spending the rest of her life with them. To be truthful, she hadn't actually been on a real date for almost a year now. It's not that she hadn't been asked, it's just that somehow the man doing the asking was not someone she wanted to go out with. The men Hermione seemed to attract were normally the complete nerd who _only _wanted her for her brains, or men that _only _wanted her become of her somewhat celebrity status (she helped Harry defeat the Dark Lord). She wanted to find a man that liked her for her, all of her. She felt that she was an all around good person, she was intelligent, funny (ok, some of the time), and even though she wasn't a drop dead gorgeous woman, she wasn't ugly either.

While the rest of the family was admiring Ginny's ring and hearing the details of Harry's proposal, Hermione decided to slip out unnoticed into the back garden for some fresh air. What she didn't realize is that someone did notice.

She was sitting on the garden wall staring out at the stars about the trees when she heard someone walk up behind her.

"You ok Hermione?"

She turned around and saw Charlie standing there with a concerned yet sympathetic look on his face.

"You snuck out of there pretty quickly. I expected you to be huddled around Ginny's ring like the rest of them."

"Yeah well, I was hoping no one noticed that I had left."

"I don't think anyone did, except me of course."

Charlie flashed a smile at her. That famous Weasley smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

Charlie sat down on the wall next to her.

"Seriously though, you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that…oh I don't know how to explain it. I'm happy for them I really am.."

"But" Charlie interrupted "you can't help but feel a little jealous and left out."

Hermione turned to him.

"How did you know?"

"Because that's how I'm feeling right about now. I'm excited to see the two of them as happy as they are, Merlin knows they deserve it, but I don't have that u know? I'm the only Weasley child left that's single"

"I thought that's how you wanted to be Charlie. I mean everyone always talks about how you love the bachelor life."

"Yeah well the life of a bachelor is not all it's cracked up to be. I hate it sometimes going home to an empty flat with no one to say "Honey, I'm home" to."

Hermione nodded her head. "I know. Sometimes I think I'll be one of those old maids that lives by herself with just her cats to keep her company."

Charlie laughed.

"No way Hermione. You'll find someone. In all honesty, I don't understand why you don't have a boyfriend. Why someone hasn't snatched you up yet."

Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh.

"You're funny Charlie." Hermione said sarcastically. "Honestly! I'm not going to be snatched up anytime soon. In order for that to happen I actually have to have someone interested first and that is not occurring. No one is beating down my door like someone I know." She glanced at Charlie and smirked as she said it.

"Is that what you think? That I have women beating down my door? Surely you jest!"

Hermione laughed again.

"I've heard about you and your romancesCharlie. Rumor has it that you can have any woman you want and frequently do."

"Really? Gee I wish somebody would let me know where all these women are. No seriously Hermione, I'm not the playboy everyone makes me out to be. I have had a few relationships in the past and I'm not being conceited when I say that there are some women out there that are attracted to me, but the problem is that I'm not necessarily attracted to them. Most of them are stupid, idiotic women who don't care about anything that actually requires them to think. That was fine when I was younger, but now that I'm getting old, I'm looking for something more. I'm not always going to look this good you know."

"Getting old? Charlie you are not getting old."

"I am too. I'm almost 30!."

"30 is not old!"

"I know, I'm just kidding. I know I'm always going to look good." He smirked.

Hermione smiled. Charlie Weasley did look very good in fact. He was shorter than Ron and Bill, but still was tall at 6 ft. He had that gorgeous Weasley smile and brilliant blue eyes. He was muscular without having too many muscles. Charlie had worked with dragons in Romania, but had since come back to England to live. The war had made him want to be closer to his family, so he had taken a job at Hogwarts teaching Care of Magical Creatures and also as the schools new flying instructor. He had cut his hair too.

Hermione must have been in a daze thinking about the way he looked because all of a sudden she heard Charlie laugh.

"See something you like?"

Hermione instantly blushed. She hadn't realized she had been staring.

"Sorry" she apologized.

"Don't be. It's just reaffirms what I said earlier."

Hermione playfully smacked his arm.

"Conceited?"

"Nope, just confident."

"Oi! Will you two quit flirting with each other and get in here. We're gonna toast the happy couple!"

They both turned to see Bill standing by the kitchen door with a huge smirk on his face.

Charlie cleared his throat. Hermione could see a blush on his face and was sure there was once on hers as well.

"Well I guess we better go in. No more hiding out." He stood and offered his hand to Hermione to help her up.

"Thanks. It was nice talking to you Charlie. It made me feel better. I don't think we've ever gotten to really do this before."

Charlie paused, staring at Hermione. Suddenly she felt light headed. She was looking at Charlie differently now. She had a feeling he was doing the same thing.

_What are you thinking! This is Charlie remember? Big brother? But wait, technically he isn't your brother so…_

Hermione was brought back to reality when she felt Charlie softy run his thumb on her cheek. She closed her eyes, enjoying his gentle touch.

"We should do this more often Hermione" he whispered and with that he turned and walked back to the house. Hermione stood there frozen for a minute replaying what just happened in her mind before slowly following him.

Everyone was standing around the kitchen of the Burrow when they walked in. George handed her a glass of champagne.

"What were you guys doing out there?" Ron asked.

"Just talking." Charlie answered.

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling too well and Charlie came out to see if I was ok."

"Are you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" Hermione answered glancing at Charlie, "I'm fine."

"Alright then, a toast…" Ron began

After the toast everyone started to leave. Hermione gave Ginny and Harry both a hug and said goodbye to Author and Molly. With a pop, she was gone.

Back in her flat, Hermione was just taking off her cloak when she heard a knock at her door.

"Hermione, can I come in?"

It was Charlie.

She opened the door and gestured him in. He looked nervous.

"Charlie, are you ok?" Hermione asked worriedly.

He stopped and walked over to stand directly in front of her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Out in the garden, after Bill told us to come in…when we were standing there…"

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"Did you feel anything different?"

Hermione felt her face becoming hot. "What do you mean?" she stammered.

Charlie stepped even closer to her.

"What I mean is, I felt like for a moment there, you weren't just Hermione anymore. I mean, of course you were Hermione, but you were suddenly more than that. I felt like I was seeing you in a whole new light."

Hermione lowered her head. Charlie placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head until they were looking into each others eyes.

"Did you?"

She couldn't seem to find her voice, so Hermione slowly nodded her head.

"I though so." He whispered.

And with that he gently leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

She started to say something when Charlie gently put his finger to her lips.

"Just think about it. Ok?"

Hermione nodded.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." With a soft pop, he was gone, leaving Hermione once again to stand frozen in thought.

**A/N: So what do you think? Let me know! Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was sitting at her kitchen table the next morning with a cup in her hand staring aimlessly into space. Needless to say, Hermione did not get a good night's rest. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Charlie's face and her body would shiver thinking about how she had felt when he had kissed her.

_How did she feel exactly?_

Hermione was definitely confused, both in a good and bad way. He was absolutely right when he said that something had happened between them in the garden the night before, but she was caught off guard when Charlie admitted that he had felt that there was something there. Hermione was confident that she was the only one getting that feeling, and was quite shocked to find out the feeling was mutual. Charlie had asked her to think about it. Not a problem there, it was all she could think about. Hermione was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even here the distinct pop signaling she had visitors.

"Hey Hermione!"

The voice startled her back to reality. It was Harry.

"I'm in the kitchen."

Harry walked into the room and grabbed a chair to sit in. He stared at Hermione.

"What?" she asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. Why do you say that?" she said fidgeting with the mug in front of her.

"Well for one thing, its noon and you're still sitting here in your nightclothes."

"Can't a girl sleep in?" she asked innocently.

"Since when do you ever sleep in?" she heard a deeper voice ask sarcastically.

"Funny Ron" she replied.

"Secondly," Harry continued, "we've known you since you were eleven and I think it's safe to say that by now we can tell when something is wrong with you."

"Yup," Ron said sitting down in the seat next to Harry, "so out with. What gives?"

Hermione sighed. Sometimes she hated that they knew her so well, but then again, she loved her friends and was touched by their concern. However, this was one problem that she was not so sure she wanted to share with the two men sitting across from her at the moment.

"Nothing you guys want to hear about I'm sure."

"We wouldn't have asked if we didn't want to hear it."

"Does this have something to do with last night?" Harry asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that Ginny and I noticed that you didn't seem as excited about our news as everyone else had, and then you went outside. If we upset you, we didn't mean to."

Hermione smiled at him.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I am happy for the two of you, very happy. You and Ginny are made for each other. I wasn't upset about your engagement. Well in a way, I was. It's stupid, I know, but I just couldn't help but think about how alone I am."

"You're not alone. You've got us." Ron chimed in.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't think that's what she means Ron."

Hermione smiled at him, Harry was always the most sensitive and understanding of the two.

"I know I have you two Ron, and that you'll always be there for me. But don't you see, Harry has Ginny and well, you have Danielle. Get it now? Everyone is a couple; you have someone to love, someone to share your life with, and someone to come home to. I don't. And last night, well, I was reminded of that fact."

Harry reached out and put his hand on hers.

"We didn't know you felt that way 'mione. We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh Harry," she said patting his hand with her other, "I know that you guys had no idea what I was feeling. It's not your fault in any way. I just needed to get some fresh air and calm myself down a little. That's why I went outside. I didn't want to ruin your happy moment with my insecurities. Anyways, I'm over that now."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes" she assured him.

"So if you're over it, what else has you so upset?" Ron asked.

"I'm not upset Ron, just a little confused about something,"

"What about? Come on. Talk to us."

"I don't think so" Hermione said getting up from the table and putting her cup in the sink.

"Why?"

"Because Ron, it's complicated."

"Does this have something to do with a certain redhead man that happens to be related to the other red head in this room?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows.

Hermione spun around.

"Wait! What red headed man?" Ron asked confused.

"Well unless Hermione is having an affair with Bill, Percy, George, or Fred. I'd say it's safe to assume we're talking about Charlie."

"How did you know?" Hermione whispered, her face turning red.

"Easy. I saw the way he looked at you last night after you guys came back inside. That and Bill made a comment about how cozy you two looked sitting on the garden wall."

Hermione blushed again.

"Alright" Ron said as he took her shoulders and steered her into the living room and sat her down on the sofa. He sat on the coffee table facing her. "Spill it! What about Charlie?"

"Nothing, everything. I don't know!" Hermione threw her head into her hands.

"Ok, start from the beginning." Harry prompted.

Hermione sighed and related the whole story to her two best friends.

"And then he kissed me and told me to think about it. So that's what I have been doing, all night. Thinking about Charlie."

Ron let out a big breath.

"Wow. You and Charlie huh?"

"I don't know if there is a 'you and Charlie' Ron."

"Do you want there to be?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I mean, if I'm honest with myself, then yeah I guess I do want it."

"So what's the problem then? You like him, he like you. There shouldn't be a problem."

"But there is Ron." Hermione started, "The problem is…why? Why me? Why now? Is it just because he was feeling lonely and I was there? Is it just because we're the only unattached ones left in the family, or is it because he feels sorry for me? I don't want his pity."

Ron leaned forward and took both of her hands in his.

"Look Hermione. I want you to listen carefully to me. I know my brother and I can tell you that Charlie cares for you. He would never do anything to intentionally hurt you and play around with your feelings. You're too close to him for him to do that. It sounds to me that he's serious about this. You just have to ask yourself if you feel the same way. Personally, I think its bloody brilliant."

"So do I" Harry added. "Charlie would be lucky to have you. Ron's right though. Do you feel the same way? Have you thought about it enough?"

Hermione smiled. She had thought about it. She knew what she needed to do.

Ron stood up.

"Well, I have to go. Danielle and I are going shopping."

"Shopping?" Harry smirked. "How did she get you to agree to that? Did she threaten to cut you off or something?"

Hermione laughed. Ron hated shopping!

"Naw, actually she threatened to name this baby by herself. If I want a say in it, I have to go shopping with her without complaining. She says we have a lot of stuff we are going to have to buy." Ron was grinning from ear to ear.

"BABY!" Hermione yelled engulfing Ron in a big hug. "Why didn't you say anything before now?"

"We only found out yesterday. We didn't want to say anything last night; we thought Ginny and Harry deserved the attention."

"Thanks mate! Congratulations!" Harry said giving his friend a hug himself.

"Besides, I wanted you two to be the first to know."

"Oh Ron!" Hermione said tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Ron looked worried.

"You ok with this Hermione? I mean …."

Hermione grabbed his hand in one of hers and then took Harry's hand in her other.

"Ron listen to me. Harry you too. I love you both so much and it makes me so happy to see how happy you two are. I want to share in your joy, so don't worry about me. Ok?"

"Ok" they said as the each gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well you better get going both of you. And thank you, both of you."

"No problem. That's what friends are for" and with that Ron disapperated.

"You two Harry. Get going. I'm sure Ginny has a ton of wedding details to discuss with you."

Harry laughed. "Oh I've already told her, just let me know when and where and I will be waiting."

Hermione playfully punched him in the arm.

"You better by more involved than that Harry Potter!"

"I'm just kidding. We've actually already started the planning. But seriously now Hermione, Charlie is a good guy and you're a great girl. Don't overanalyze this too much. Listen to your heart."

Hermione watched her friend disappear. He was right; Charlie was a good guy, an amazing one actually. He was kind and thoughtful, brave, very smart, funny, and now that she thought about it, incredibly sexy.

She grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I've thought about it. Can you come over tonight?_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She attached it to her owl.

"Take this to Charlie."

Hermione went and showered. By the time she was done and dressed, her owl was back with a reply attached to his leg.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'd love to see you tonight. We have a lot to talk about I think. I'll be over at 8 o'clock._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

Hermione smiled. You couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was nervously pacing around her flat. This was so unlike her. She was normally the calm and composed one, not the nervous and the palm sweating type. It was almost 8 o'clock and Charlie was due to be there at any time.

Since she had gotten Charlie's reply accepting her invitation this afternoon, Hermione had thrown herself into a frenzy. She showered and made her way to her closet. After throwing her hands up in despair, she decided to go shopping in Diagon Alley for a new outfit. By the time Hermione had found the perfect outfit (not too casual, but yet not too dressy) she realized that most of the day was now gone and she only had a few hours left till he arrived. She apparated back to her flat and after setting her back bags down realized she had left her place in a complete mess. Hermione performed a quick cleaning spell, and retreated into her bedroom to finish getting ready.

At exactly 8 o'clock, Hermione heard a knock at her door. Opening it, she saw Charlie standing there with a smile on his face and roses in his hand. Hermione smiled back.

"Come on in." she said as she ushered him in.

"I thought you might like these" he smiled extending her the flowers.

"Thank you. They're beautiful."

"They are, but not as beautiful as you. Hermione, you look amazing."

She blushed.

"You look pretty great tonight yourself Charlie."

"Thanks."

"Do you want something to drink? Butterbeer?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Do you want to sit down?"

"Yeah."

Charlie sat on one end of the sofa, while Hermione sat at the other. A moment of awkward silence passed between them before Charlie laughed.

"This is ridiculous. We've never been shy around each other before. That shouldn't change now."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"You're right. I guess I'm just nervous."

"I know, I am too, a bit. We're adult though, so we should be able to do this."

"Absolutely."

"Charlie..."

"Hermione…"

They both had started talking at the same time.

"You go first Charlie."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Alright. Well I guess I should start with last night, when we were in the garden. I had a great time talking to you. To be truthful, up until then, I've always thought about you like you were a sister. But then, when we were talking, I felt like I had been hit over the head and those brother/ sister feelings were knocked out of me and let's just say that I wasn't thinking about you as my little sis anymore."

Hermione let out a small chuckle. Charlie grinned and continued.

"I've always known how intelligent you were and with being around the family for as long as you have, I've also gotten to see how kind, caring, loyal, and brave you are. And I may have been thinking about you as a sister, but I'm not blind. I've always noticed how beautiful you are."

"Charlie, I'm not…" Hermione started to argue.

"Yes you are!" Charlie interrupted her. "Don't ever think that you're not beautiful! You are Hermione."

She blushed again.

"As I was saying, " Charlie smirked, "Last night, it's like I finally woke up and saw what had been in front of me this whole time."

"I know exactly what you mean Charlie. I kept telling myself that my feelings for you weren't right. That you were like this big brother to me and I shouldn't be thinking of wanting you like I was."

Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"Wanting me?"

Hermione blushed.

"You know what I mean." Hermione chided him.

Charlie just smile and nodded. He would let it drop for now, but this was something he was definitely going to come back to.

"Anyway, after we came back inside, you were all I could think about. And then after you came to my flat last night and you kissed me, I realized I couldn't just think like that anymore."

"But you still had some doubts didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I had a couple of visitors this afternoon. Ron and Harry came by."

Hermione was so embarrassed. She couldn't believe they did that! She was going to have to have a little talk with her two best friends.

Charlie could see her plotting her revenge. He laughed.

"Don't be mad at them. They were just concerned. They just wanted to know what my intentions were."

"I can't believe them! The nerve!"

"Forget about them for a second. One thing they did say was that you were worried that I maybe wasn't sincere?"

"Not that really Charlie. It's just I didn't know if maybe you were trying to make me feel better and not so alone. I didn't want your pity."

"Hermione…" Charlie started "Pity?"

"I know. You wouldn't do that. Ron actually was very reassuring. He told me you would never do that."

"He's right! I would never play you like that. You mean too much to me."

"I know. This is just new for me Charlie. You asked me to think about it and I did. I've never felt about anyone the way I'm feeling for you. I'm a little scared actually."

Charlie got up and stood in front of Hermione. He took her by the hands and pulled Hermione up in front of him. He gently rubbed his thumbs over the top of her hands.

He spoke in a soft whisper.

"I'm scared too Hermione. No other woman has ever made me feel the way that you are making me feel right now. But it's a good kind of scared. You are very special to me. You are one of my dearest friends. I really feel that we could make us work as more than friends. I would like to try."

Hermione brought her hand up to caress the side of his face.

"So would I Charlie."

He leaned forward and captured Hermione's lips with his. It wasn't hurried and rushed. It started out gentle. Charlie's lips were soft and full. He pulled back a little and looked Hermione in the eyes. He couldn't believe he was going to say this, but it was the truth and he needed to tell her.

"I love you" he whispered.

Hermione searched his eyes and saw the honesty and sincerity in them. She smiled.

"I love you too."

She kissed him again, this time with more passion than before. Charlie's arms encircled her waist and he pulled her close so their bodies were completely touching. He teased her lips with his tongue, urging her to open her mouth and let him in. She consented and their tongues intertwined with one another.

Hermione finally pulled back. They were both breathing hard. She saw a look of love and lust in Charlie's eyes. She was sure hers were conveying the same to him.

"Maybe we should stop for now" he said. "If we don't, I don't know if I will be able to stop at all tonight."

"I agree. As much as I want to be with you Charlie, I don't think tonight is that time."

He nodded.

"And when that time does come, I promise that it will be the most special and exciting time you have ever had."

"As long as I am with you, Charlie, I know it will be."

Hermione leaned up and softly kissed him again.

"I had better go then. I would like to take you out tomorrow night if I might."

"Of course, but don't you have to help patrol at the school?"

"No, it's not my weekend. So I am all yours."

"That sounds perfect. If you want to, come in the morning and we can spend the whole day together?"

"That sounds even better. Goodnight luv."

"Goodnight Charlie."

**A/N: thanks for your reviews and I am so glad that you like the story. Keep reading and let me know what you think.**


End file.
